


Arritmia

by manisseta



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manisseta/pseuds/manisseta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo y Mark tardan en encontrar el ritmo en su relación.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arritmia

Cogen el tren de las seis y cuarto, o puede que sea el de las cinco y cuarto (una hora más o menos no hace variar los bostezos). Eduardo tiene mejor cara que él, y trae consigo una guía de Lonely Planet, porque a parte de obligar a Mark a ir a reuniones, también quiere ir a comer a sitios y visitar cosas. Tiene páginas con las puntas dobladas como señal, y a Mark le lloran los ojos de la fatiga. _No te pongas estupendo_ dice y puede que mientras lo haga golpee suavemente la punta de las deportivas impolutas de Eduardo, y que Eduardo le devuelva el gesto pisando la goma maltrecha de su chancla derecha. O puede que eso pase otro día, y esta vez sea ésa en que Mark cierra los ojos, rendidos al sueño y al aire frío de la mañana, y se nota caer dos lágrimas por las mejillas, y Eduardo se las seca con el reverso de su mano, prometiéndole con voz ronca un café nada más llegar. 

Nada más llegar hay un café, después un capuchino y quizás haya una tercera tanda, o puede que Eduardo no se termine el suyo y, no sin cierta reticencia, acepte que Mark se meta más cafeína en el cuerpo. Para ellos es muy pronto, pero a Nueva York no le importa, y es escandalosa y apabullante desde un primer momento, y Mark quiere estar a la altura. Le da vergüenza que Eduardo despliegue el mapa de la guía, porque _tío, que yo soy de aquí al lado_. La primera reunión es por la tarde, así que Eduardo se permite informalidades. Va con su sudadera pija, que para Mark no entra ni en la categoría de sudadera. Se encoge de hombros, pliega el mapa y hace un ademán concesor, como pidiéndole a Mark que, por favor, guíe el camino. Mark empieza a caminar por calles que no conoce sin tener ni la más mínima idea de adónde llevan, así que se para a preguntar direcciones al primer taxista que ve poco ocupado. Eduardo lo recibe con cara de escepticismo cuando se gira de nuevo hacia él, y Mark no puede evitar reír ante su propio morro. _Venga, Wardo_ , dice sonriendo, y seguro que esta vez es ésa en la que pone su mano sobre el brazo de Eduardo y se olvida de apartarla, porque Eduardo siempre va con camisas y trajes pero hoy no, y por una vez la textura es familiar, y Mark no siente que haya desnivel, ni él peor ni mejor, ni Eduardo más ni menos. Y sí, es esta vez cuando Eduardo le devuelve la sonrisa y coge a Mark por los hombros, le da la vuelta, lo empuja para que empiece a caminar y le susurra a la oreja _voy detrás de ti_ , las manos deslizándose dentro de los bolsillos de la sudadera de Mark, y Mark se muerde el labio para no preguntarle a Eduardo por su novia. 

De la novia de Eduardo no hablan, ningún momento de ningún día, y menos hoy, porque la novia de Eduardo no llega hasta mañana para comer con Sean Parker, y parece que todo eso vaya a pasar dentro de un año. Si ella estuviera con Eduardo y Mark también hoy, probablemente no estaría pasando todo lo que pasa, y que es bastante seguro que pasa _hoy_ , de entre todos los días, el más ilógico. Esta mañana no sería tan extraña, ni tan difícil-de-pensar, sobre todo por lo fácil-de-hacer. Quizás es por lo complicado de cada rincón de la ciudad, que esto en comparación parece sencillo y casi necesario, eliminar distancias para no perderse, caminar hasta el hostal con las manos en bolsillos equivocados, y tirones y empujones y narices chocando, y Eduardo detrás, justo detrás, dedos buscando el ombligo de Mark en un semáforo en rojo. Si fueran los tres y no los dos, al llegar a la habitación, lo primero que harían sería dejar las mochilas, ir al baño, planificar ordinarieces (y en lugar de eso los dos se empujan contra la cama, se pelean por quitar ropa, el primero que encuentra piel araña para marcar el triunfo). No es que esto sea nuevo (esto de tocarse, esto de besarse, respirarse, apretarse), pero no lo hacen desde que uno de los dos tiene novia. Pero ella no está ahora aquí, y parece que ellos se hayan olvidado, porque no lo hablan y no quieren hablarlo, y menos ahora.

Ahora no parece que lleven seis (o siete) horas despiertos, ni que les queden otras tantas. No parece que sólo sean las once de la mañana. Parece que no lleven una semana discutiendo, que si anuncios o no anuncios, que si este viaje es una tontería o es crucial, que si Sean Parker es un genio o no es de fiar. Parece que Eduardo no tenga novia, ni al club, ni otros amigos, parece que Mark no tenga la idea más genial de su generación en las puntas de los dedos. Parece que _ahora_ sea _antes_ , cuando hacían esto sin preocuparse demasiado de nada, o era Mark que no se preocupaba. Parece que lo hayan hecho siempre, parece que no hayan parado nunca de hacerlo, parece que hayan avanzado algo. Parece que tuvieran las ganas acumuladas en el fondo del estómago, y aún cuando Eduardo está metiendo dos dedos en su cuerpo, Mark no quiere dejar de besarle, no deja de besarle ni siquiera cuando siente que su piel se resquebraja y las piernas se le abren hasta doler. Pero Mark no deja la boca de Eduardo irse de la suya y parece que le está diciendo algo. 

Le está diciendo algo, Eduardo, con los labios en su mejilla, y Mark murmura _qué_ , soñoliento, porque ahora que está en la cama y Eduardo la llena de calor, es fácil dormirse. Eduardo repite lo que sea que dice más cerca de su oído, y Mark cree que le entiende, pero es que le da igual, que sean las doce. Eduardo huele bien, fresco y fuerte, y Mark por una vez está contento en este estado de no saber bien qué pasa pero saber que Eduardo está, repasando la forma de su ombligo con los dedos. _Por qué haces eso_ , Mark se oye preguntar (porque lo hace siempre, tocarle el ombligo y también le mete la lengua, y muerde la piel del vientre y lo hace siempre), y puede que lo haya preguntado antes, porque la respuesta le suena ( _porque me gusta_ ), igual de insolente, (porque sí que lo ha preguntado antes, lo sabe ahora que se ha repetido toda la conversación, otra vez), igual de caliente y húmeda contra su oído. Eduardo repite más cosas que ya se han dicho, porque Mark ya sabe que quiere que le toque aquí y allá antes de que se lo diga esta vez, y también sabe que son las doce, y Eduardo quiere llevárselo a nosedónde a hacer noséqué, y Mark no sabe qué quiere de él, qué lucidez espera Eduardo de Mark si es él quien no aparta la mano, ni sube la voz, y Mark se duerme con ella. 

Con ella Mark se despierta, unos minutos después, y es uno de esos sueños que no duran nada y los solucionan todo. Eduardo tiene la guía en la mano y la estampa contra el pecho de Mark y dice que por lo menos quiere ir a Central Park. El sudor le pega el pelo en frente y Mark lo aparta y dice que vale y bosteza y Eduardo le besa y se lleva parte del aire con él. No parece que sean las doce y cuarto de la mañana. Sí que es más lógico volver a vestirse que quedarse en la cama, por las horas que son, y Mark levanta el culo cuando Eduardo se lo pide y así puede subirle los calzoncillos hasta la cintura. _Pero qué haces_ , Mark vuelve a preguntar, porque esto sí que es nuevo de hoy, pero se deja poner de pie por Eduardo, levanta los brazos igual que los había levantado para que Eduardo le quitara la camiseta, ahora para ponérsela. Mark tiene más preguntas, pero no las dice en voz alta, porque Eduardo ya parece un poco triste mientras pasea sus manos por todo el cuerpo, deslizándose sobre la tela, como si quisiera alisar esas arrugas que a Mark no le importan. 

A Mark no le importan las arrugas, ni sabe vestir a otras personas ni casi sabe vestirse a sí mismo, y se ha puesto un traje en toda su vida, pero cuando Eduardo termina de colocarse bien la camisa, se la pone por dentro del pantalón, y se abrocha los botones de los puños, Mark coge la corbata de su maleta, hace que Eduardo se siente en la cama y se la anuda en silencio.

*

En silencio han hecho todo el viaje en tren esa mañana, pero en realidad sin percatarse comienzan la conversación que les atrapa el resto del día. Porque nada más dejarse caer sobre el asiento, Mark se duerme contra la ventana, pero Eduardo le despierta y le susurra que _te vas a romper el cuello_ , y sin más discutir, Mark se deja caer sobre su hombro. No se duerme inmediatamente pero también descansa el simple descansar, y el sonido de las páginas que Eduardo pasa acompaña y lo relaja; el de su respiración también. Ninguno de los dos se mueve ni se separa, ni cuando duermen ni cuando están despiertos, y en los parpadeos confusos pasan cosas. Mark ve a Eduardo doblar la punta de una página y quiere saber por qué, le aparta la mano pero lo que hace es cogérsela y Eduardo no la suelta ni cuando se duerme él poco después, con la mejilla reposada sobre el pelo de Mark. Otro parpadeo y Eduardo está respirando profundamente en su pelo, y Mark se fuerza al sueño antes de pensar cosas. Otro parpadeo, y Mark rasca con suavidad la palma de Eduardo antes de volver a dormirse. En el último ya no se duermen, porque sus frentes se rozan y sus mejillas también, y antes de abrir del todo los ojos Mark nota un poco de saliva que no es suya en los labios. Poco a poco sus miradas se toman como único punto de referencia, no se desvían ni un momento en todo lo que queda de viaje, y así es inevitable no tener sueño al llegar, y de ahí los cafés, y el seguirse por Nueva York, y el besarse en la calle, el morderse en la cama, y el vestirse después como si todo fuera un empezar y no un terminar.

*

No es un terminar para siempre, pero si por ahora, y por mucho tiempo, porque Christy llama a Eduardo mientras pasean por el parque, y después de oír a Eduardo decir _nena_ y _yo también tengo ganas de verte_ , Mark no quiere ni acercarse ni que se le acerque. Más tarde a Mark no le sale comportarse en las reuniones, y Eduardo se enfada como pocas veces Mark le ha visto enfadarse, y además tiene las mejillas coloradas de la vergüenza. El día siguiente es de Sean Parker, y los demás son de _Facebook_ , sin _the_ porque así suena mejor. Y el verano se convierte en un _después_ que nada tiene que aportar al _antes_ ni al _ahora_ , y Mark nunca confundirá recuerdos del después porque Eduardo no estará para mezclarlos, repitiendo respuestas que ya ha dado, acariciando rincones que ya ha tocado. Ése ritmo ya frágil y vago desparece definitivamente de la vida de Mark, y la melodía que sigue es caótica y desconcertante, inaferrable.

 

*

 

El segundo _ahora_ tampoco se confundirá con el primero (por el momento), porque todo lo del _después_ pesa demasiado, y Mark distingue siempre entre el primer viaje a Nueva York con Eduardo y el segundo. Sobre todo porque el segundo no es un viaje con Eduardo, sólo un viaje a Nueva York, ya que Mark ahora da discursos en hoteles y la gente aplaude, porque hay mucho peloteo en esto de la filantropía, y también porque Chris sabe escribir discursos muy convincentes. Pero al terminar está Eduardo está allí, en la sala de conferencias del Astoria y cuando le choca la mano no es para aparentar nada, es para agarralo todo, y sí, no hay manera que Eduardo secuestrándolo públicamente vaya a perder autonomía como recuerdo nunca, e igual de individualizado para la historia quedará el polvo en los baños del hotel, y Eduardo sin chaqueta y la camisa a medio abotonar arrastrándolo hasta el bar para brindar con cava porque es el cumpleaños de Mark. 

Es el cumpleaños de Mark, Eduardo y él se están besando en la barra del bar del Astoria, y eso significa que Eduardo no se va a ninguna parte. Mark se da cuenta del fin del después y del principio del segundo ahora, y se lamenta por la brecha, por tantos años de claro y delimitado vacío. Es mejor perderse en el antes, con sus fiestas cuyas fechas nadie recuerda bien, con sus momentos únicos en la amalgama de tantos otros que bailan, y sobre todo ese cúmulo difuso de constantes, palabras y toques tan especiales que no necesitan de concreción en el tiempo, de clarificar la frecuencia, porque sencillamente van pasando y son la base de todo, la continuación necesaria para que tenga sentido el momento de ruptura. 

El momento de ruptura (también necesario) es hoy, y cuando Mark lo anuncia después de dos copas de cava, Eduardo se ríe contra su boca, dice, _no narres tu vida en voz alta, haz el favor, cariño_ , la mano en su vientre, cálida y firme, recuerdo de todas las veces anteriores, promesa de todas las que vendrán. Y Mark terminará confundiéndolas, uniéndolas en un único pensamiento, de Eduardo, y de su forma de querer a Mark. 

Su forma de querer a Mark es la que hace que los dos recuperen el ritmo, esta vez más preciso, más marcado; Eduardo lo sigue sobre la piel de Mark con las puntas de los dedos, y él siente como la sangre le bate a ese compás.


End file.
